Rosie
rosie is a little bitch of a character i made ages ago and cant let go bc she's special to me. suck it. Background by the time rosie was six, her parents decided to ship her off to the cheapest catholic boarding school they could find. they didn't have the stamina to deal with the whirlwind of a girl, so they opted to leave to leave the task of beating the crazy out of her to someone else. and that's almost what happened to her; the beating part did from time to time, but the crazy stayed, getting buried deep, deep under a layer of rock-hard disinterest. maybe if she was brought up normally, the tantrums would have dissolved just like they would have for other kids. but in rosie's case, they festered to the point where she was taking a chair to a window when her teacher locked her out of the dorms. at fourteen public school was her only option she had left, but at least she was at a place where people could care less if you actually decided to go to class.most people tended to ignore rosie then, not bothering to spread rumors about the lunatic freshmen from god-knows-where. but for the first time in her life, she'd actually managed to catch the eye of a few of her peers. a group of four formed, including her, of kids who just wanted to fuck around. they were like her in some way: disenfranchised in a world that turned a blind eye. she was in love with them and the life they now lived, the freedom of chaos and thrill of drug use. strangely, after a childhood of being told that morality and success will bring you respect, it was only when she was walking into school a hour late with a hangover and a baseball bat in her backpack that she knew was respect felt like, in the nervous glances of the other students around her. when the day she and her crew woke up to find their filthy city in rubble came around, rosie couldn't bring herself to be afraid for her family, or anyone she didn't already have by her side. sure, she was worried for their sakes, and didn't want them to be upset, but as far as she was concerned they were the only family she had. being taken away wouldn't have even so much as fazed her much, if it weren't for the fact that her friends were getting hurt. resentment for their captors burned but lowly, as she'd found her early teenage years left her passion in ashes, and there wasn't much left to light. from then on she was a lot more mild and uninteresting, but as long as she has her calvary at her side she'll pillage and plunder for as long as she has to. Personality eh Physical Appearance the worst Power Blood Manipulation: can solidify, bend, and turn her blood into various weapons. must be wounded to access it. cannot manipulate other people's blood. Relationships none lmao Plot Points stuff Fun Facts * She loves junk food, especially Bepis, sour gummies, and hot dogs. She also puts mustard on pretty much anything * In her previous incarnations, she was at one time a werewolf and another a wendigo * She has a thick northern New Jersey accent; her voice normally has a low raspy quality to it when she speaks quietly, but it gets high and nasally when she gets loud, which is often * She hates religion and all creatures associated with it * She frequents arcades, a boxing ring, a few bars that have live music, and every fast food joint in the city Category:Characters Category:Horseman